(a) Technical Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of flat panel displays that are currently used widely, includes two display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, and the like, are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels.
A voltage is applied to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby determining alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light to display an image.
The two display panels configuring the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor display panel and a counter display panel. Gate lines transmitting gate signals and data lines transmitting data signals may be formed on the thin film transistor display panel so as to intersect with each other, and thin film transistors connected to the gate lines and the data lines, pixel electrodes connected to the thin film transistors, and the like, may be formed on the thin film transistor display panel. A light blocking member, color filters, common electrodes, and the like, may be formed on the counter display panel. In addition, in some cases, the light blocking member, the color filters, the common electrodes, and the like, may also be formed on the thin film transistor display panel.
In the liquid crystal display as described above, two substrates are necessarily used, and the respective components are formed on the two substrates. Therefore, the liquid crystal display is heavy and thick, a high cost is required for manufacturing the liquid crystal display, and a long process time is required.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.